


Торговцы смертью

by quiet_wraith



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Капитолий, Олигархи, Постройка мира, Тяжёлая промышленность, Шестой дистрикт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_wraith/pseuds/quiet_wraith
Summary: Президент Сноу - безусловный диктатор Панема, но страной управляют промышленники. Олигархи держат целые отрасли в своих руках, делая всё что им пожелается и выполняя нормы. Из своего кабинета в Капитолии, торговец смертью изготавливает оружие которое будет повёрнуто против рабочих, их создавших.Перевод одного из моих уже опубликованных рассказов,The Merchants of Death.
Kudos: 1





	Торговцы смертью

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Мой родной язык русский, но я на нём пишу первый раз в жизни, так что простите за неуклюжую грамматику и ошибки. Если вы можете читать на английском, то я настоятельно советую не мучаться и прочитать оригинал :)

Она - некоронованная царица Панема, её муж - принц-консорт. Её дочь наследница, её внук вырастает зная что когда-нибудь, невидимая корона будет принадлежать ему. Она Александра Чатерхан, и ей принадлежит Стальной трест, величайший конгломерат в мире. На антимонопольные законы внимание не обращается, и они остаются просто чернилами на бумаге.

Давным-давно, железо вышло замуж за уголь под закопченным небом, и их дитя стало царицей мира. Как любой другой счастливый брак, конец пришёл со смертью одного из супругов. Ветряные турбины и гидроэлектрические плотины и солнечные панели заменяют коксующийся уголь, и сталь счастлива со своим отчимом.

По всему Панему, рабочие трудятся на Стальной трест. Железную руду вырывают из земли и выносят на поверхность. К ней добавляют хром и ещё несколько элементов чтобы создать нержавеющую сталь. А из стали производятся законченные товары и компоненты которые вскоре станут частью чего-то более великого.

Колёса поездов.

Вилки.

Боеприпасы.

Стальной трест монополия, многоногий осьминог держащий в своих щупальцах целые отрасли. Пука Александры Чатерхан на пульсе страны. Министерство ресурсов выставляет нормы, и Чатерхан их всегда исполняет. Говорят, что она могущественней самого Сноу. Мэры городов и даже Дистриктов назначают и увольняют по её приказу. На принудительных работах по постройке арен для Голодных Игр трудятся её рабочие, как жест её верности режиму.

Как только Жатва перестаёт быть опасностью для юноши или девушки из Шестого, их имя добавляется в другую лотерею. Эта не грозит неминуемой смертью, и из неё можно откупиться. Те, чьи имена выбраны, отправляются работать на Аренах на четыре месяца за скудную зарплату. Официально, они добровольцы. В действительности, они почти рабы. В подземный пещерах и на голой земле, под проливным дождём и обжигающим солнцем, они работают пока не истекают их четыре месяца и их отпускают, истощенных и обессиленных.

Им завидуют заключённые приговорённые к принудительному труду пожизненно. Для них, свобода приходит только через смерть.

Никто не знает кто будет после Сноу, но у Чатерхан есть наследники. Когда она узнаёт что её дочь совершенно не заинтересована в управлении трестом, Чатерхан особенно не волнуется, несмотря на то что ей уже за восемьдесят. У её бесполезной дочери есть сын Антоний, или Тони, как его тогда зовут. Стройный студент бизнес-факультета с юношеской улыбкой теперь готовится к тому дню когда он возьмёт контроль над трестом которому принадлежат целые Дистрикты в свои узкие руки.

Но Стальной трест это не просто Чатерхан. Стальной трест это рабочие которые добывают руду, очищают её, превращают её в сталь. Рядом со своими машинами, рабочие выглядят как насекомые снующие между шестерёнками с радиусом как человеческий рост и цепями со звеньями толщиной с человеческую талию. Рабочие со сборочной линии чьи шестилетние дети работают рядом с ними и квалифицированные оружейники чьи дети-подростки ещё ходят в школу - все они крошечные шестерёнки в огромной машине которой является Стальной трест. Всех можно заменить.

Шахтёры спускающиеся в забой каждый день и бухгалтера сидящие в кабинете с охлаждением.

Заводские рабочие и заводские менеджеры.

Механики чинящие поезда с ребёнком на спине и машинисты которые берут детей с собой чтобы они смогли увидеть что-то помимо своего родного города.

Сколько бы они не зарабатывали, носят ли они костюм или спецовку, из Дистриктов они или Капитолия, все они рабочие Стального треста.

Электричество добывают в Пятом, стальную руду в Шестом. Они поддерживают свои отношения на расстоянии ради своего дитя. Разнообразные сплавы алюминия и титана, приёмные братья и сёстры стали, тоже рады расположением дел. Их забывают из-за имени треста, но они знают что они так же значимы, как их более знаменитая сестра.

Хирургические болты.

Трубы, которым не страшна ржавчина.

Планолёты.

Воздух промышленных городов Шестого кажется чистым. Это нечаянный результат конца углеводородного века. Сельчане Дистрикта выращивают свою еду в отравленной земле, потому что Чатерхан безразлична экология. Если рыбацкая деревня вылавливает только трупы, это на её прибыли не сказывается.

Гражданская тяжёлая промышленность находится в Шестом, но военная вся в руках Капитолия. Будучи однажды преданным Тринадцатым, правительство теперь держит своё оружие очень, очень близко. Каждое ружьё и каждая пуля в Панеме созданы в капитолийских оружейных фабриках, ровно как и хирургическое оборудование мало кто в Дистрикте когда-либо видит. Перегруженных и малооплачиваемых капитолийских рабочих приструняют социальными программами (здесь Чатерхан не новатор) и призраком Голодных Игр (а это создание нового Панема.)

Чатерхан и её коллегам-промышленникам принадлежит вся страна. Флику - каменоломни, Ологу - фармацевтика, краски, и резина, Нурмохамеду - текстиль, Ким - электричество (Чатерхан имеет власть над своими электростанциями, но большинство недоступны ей, ибо Сноу не хочет чтобы его цепные псы стали слишком влиятельными). Они управляют своими личными княжествами, интригуя и плятя козни против друг друга.

Но в одном они все согласны. Рабочие должны быть видны и не слышны. Каждый год, активистов которые осмели шептаться за пределами своих кухонь арестовывают и казнят, бьют плетями и увольняют. Открыто протестовать, бастовать, жаловаться в суд, чего-то требовать - немыслимо. Невозможно. Самоубийственно.

Даже Чатерхан приходиться в конце концов уходить с должности. Её внук Тони, или Антоний, как его теперь зовут, берёт каждый год больше и больше ответственности на себя. Когда всё рушится, ему до полного контроля остаётся пару месяцев. Он его никогда не получает. Александра Чатерхан умирает мирно в постели, но Антоний заканчивает свою жизнь в петле.

Стальной трест проходит через беспрецедентно быструю демонополизацию, и управление раскалывается чтобы взять под контроль более маленькие, но всё равно гигантские, корпорации. А акции теперь не принадлежат пятерым членам одной семьи.

Теперь, тяжёлая промышленность не спокойное болото, а поле боя.

Сталь всё ещё царица мира, железная руда и электричество её гордые родители. Оружейники всё ещё изготавливают смерть и продают её за хорошее вознаграждение. Но корпорациям теперь приходиться соперничать за каждого покупателя, за возможность продолжать извлекать железную руду и превращать её в ложки, больничные койки, и артиллерийские снаряды. Иностранцы закупают шахты и фабрики. Панем теперь принадлежит некоронованным царям и царицам мира, и когда они посещают свои владения, шахтёры у лифтов и рабочие в цеху могут почти разглядеть невидимые короны у них на головах.


End file.
